


No Stopping Now

by jawnlovesjumpers



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawnlovesjumpers/pseuds/jawnlovesjumpers
Summary: This is an excerpt from a longer piece that I'm currently working on. I wanted to share this and see what kind of reception it got before I decided to dedicate myself back to writing. It's been a while, and I do feel a bit rusty. But hopefully you'll enjoy, and if I get enough positive feedback, I'll post the full version (hopefully) soon!





	No Stopping Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is an excerpt from a longer piece that I'm currently working on. I wanted to share this and see what kind of reception it got before I decided to dedicate myself back to writing. It's been a while, and I do feel a bit rusty. But hopefully you'll enjoy, and if I get enough positive feedback, I'll post the full version (hopefully) soon!

John knew what he was doing. He knew it was wrong. But he also knew that, no matter how much he thought he should, he would not stop. He couldn’t, not now. Sherlock had been gone, gone forever, dead and never coming back. But here he was, back, alive, and wanting John. 

He couldn’t help but think of Mary. What if she found out? Why was he even doing this? He was cheating, betraying Mary. But he loved her, he cared for her so deeply. He couldn’t hurt her.

But he couldn’t stop. The feelings for Sherlock had been there for a long while. He figured it out after getting over the fact that he wasn’t gay. He realized now that it didn’t matter. None of it mattered now. John finally felt full, felt complete, felt right. Yet it still felt so wrong, only because of the small problem of already being married.

“She’ll never know,” Sherlock had said one night, as the two of them lay only partially under bed sheets, letting their bodies cool down. “Too dull, too blind to the situation. Even if she knew, she would convince herself she was wrong.”

“Well, that last bit may be true,” John had answered, turning on his side to face the man next to him in bed. “But she is smarter than you’re giving her credit for. You’re underestimating things.”

“I never underestimate things.”

“And I’m not gay. There’s a first time for everything, then, isn’t there?”


End file.
